


Countdown To Christmas

by illfoandillfie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: (m and f receiving), F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome, christmas shenanigans, dom/sub/dom dynamic, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: When Gwilym reveals he has no plans for Christmas Day, you and Lucy invite him to spend it with you.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Reader, Lucy Boynton/Reader, Lucy Boynton/Reader/Gwilym Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Countdown To Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Thank God It's Christmas Secret Santa event happening on tumblr. I don't write Lucy or Gwil often but I had a lot of fun with this!!

**THREE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

Normally you didn’t leave gift buying so late but this year things just seemed to have slipped away from you. To be fair, a lot of the big things you’d already bought. Your parents were taken care of, and Lucy. And besides, you didn’t really mind heading into the city so close to Christmas. It made you feel festive, especially as the sun faded and the strings of lights decorating each street and shopfront came to life. Aside from the crowds of people hurrying to finish their shopping, it was quite lovely. Light snowfall, a line of kids waiting to get their photo taken with Father Christmas, a choir huddled together singing carols. It just made you more excited for the actual day. You shook your head and squeezed Lucy’s hand as you tried to remind yourself that you weren’t there for the festive ambience, you had things to do.

Together you and Lucy entered Harrods, heading straight for their Christmas display. You were mostly looking for smaller items, fun and maybe a little gimmicky, for the friends you were likely to see over the holiday season and your neighbours, a thank you for collecting your mail while you and Lucy had been away earlier in the year.   
“D’you think Pam and Harry would like a cookbook?” you asked Lucy as you browsed one of the tables of “Gifts For Her” the store had laid out.  
“I don’t think they’re that big into cooking. What about this cocktail set? See it’s got a shaker and a couple of flavours,”  
“Isn’t Harry a teetotaller?”  
“Oh, shit you’re right, okay forget that. Maybe a puzzle?” Lucy laughed as she pulled the suggestion out of thin air, giving you a look that plainly said _Lord I don’t know_.   
You were about to suggest searching in a different part of the store, hoping something would leap out at you as the perfect gift, when a voice caught your attention.  
“Lucy? Y/N?”  
“Gwil!” Lucy smiled as the tall, bearded man came over, “Fancy running into you here.”  
“Finishing your shopping?”  
“Yeah” you said, “thankfully almost done. What about you?”  
“I’ve been given a slight reprieve this year. Not doing the whole big family thing we had planned.”  
“Oh no, what happened?”   
“Oh it’s not that bad Luce. My parents decided they wanted to spend the holidays somewhere warmer so they’re on a cruise in the pacific right now. And then my brother’s family have all come down with some sort of cold or flu or something, so we’ve all decided to save our festivities until new year's. It’s great though, means I haven’t had to rush buying presents or anything, only looking for something for my niece and nephew now.”  
“So you’ll be alone on Christmas? Why don’t you come over to ours instead?”  
“I couldn’t intrude like that,”  
“Don’t be daft, not intruding if we invited you,” Lucy laughed, “Seriously, it’s just going to be me and Y/N all day. We’re going to my parents for Boxing Day lunch but other than that it’s just the two of us and we’ve already bought more food than we could possibly get through on our own.”  
“You really don’t mind?”  
“Of course not Gwil! You’re practically family anyway. We’d have invited Ben too but Y/N spoke to him last week and he’s already got plans.”  
“Alright, you’ve twisted my arm, I’ll be there.”

You chatted to Gwilym for a little longer before he left you to wander around in search of suitable presents once more. Both you and Lucy agreed you should get him something too, although, distracted by other people’s gifts and a little worn out from having to navigate the crowds, it ended up slipping your mind. It wasn’t until you were at home, sitting on your living room floor wrapping your haul that you realised.   
“Hey what happened to that book about the Welsh rugby team? The one we were going to give Gwil?” you asked as you finished writing on the gift tag of the present you’d just wrapped.   
“I thought we decided he’d already read it and left it behind.”  
You looked over at the small Christmas shrine you’d created. With only the two of you, and your house being more cosy than spacious, you’d decided not to worry about the whole big tree thing. Instead you’d bought a kitschy fiber-optic tree that was small enough to sit on a little table and surrounded it with tinsel, a few cards you’d received and a candle that smelt like Christmas pudding. There was enough space under the table to stack the few presents you’d be opening come Christmas morning. Each of you had two to open, something naughty and something nice, a decision you’d made as soon as you realised you’d not be seeing anyone else all day.   
“We have to get him something.”  
“Okay but I’m not going back into the city two days out from Christmas. It’ll be mad and everything’ll be sold out.”  
“Well what do you suggest then Luce?”  
She furrowed her brow as she thought for a moment and then she looked at you.  
“I know that look Lucy, whatever your idea is it’s dangerous.”  
“Not dangerous. Risky maybe.”  
“Spit it out then,”  
“What if we gave him a threesome?”  
You laughed but stopped when you realised she wasn’t, “Bullshit, you’re not serious are you?”  
“Well I’m sure he’d like it. Isn’t it every guy’s dream to have a threesome with two girls?”  
“I wasn’t saying he wouldn’t like it. Just didn’t expect that to be your first idea. You really thought threesome before you thought of the weird little shop up the road?”  
“That shop wouldn’t have anything Gwil liked, it’s all incense and crystals and hippie stuff. And you have to admit it’s a hot idea. He’s hot. Can’t say I haven’t thought about it before and I know you have too.”  
“Okay true I have.”  
“Good, so we’re doing it?”  
You considered for a moment, “Fuck it why not. It would be the best type of present since it’ll be as fun for us as it is for him. So then how to we give it to him? Like just blurt it out when he arrives or, a piece of paper that says _redeem for one free threesome_ or something?” you laughed and shook your head at the slightly ridiculous turn the conversation had taken.  
“What about a little coupon book? Then we can give him some other things too in case he doesn’t actually want a threesome. Wait here,” Lucy pushed herself to her feet and ran off down the hall. You listened, bemused, as she opened and closed cupboards, rifling through them and pulling various things free, only returning when her arms were full. She dropped back to the floor next to you and laid everything out. Scissors, a stapler, a stack of paper, coloured pens.   
“Love, your artsy farsty, you wanna design a cover for the coupons? And then maybe write some things out in nice lettering?” Lucy pushed the pens towards you with her toes as she began mocking up a template to use as a size reference. You plugged your phone into some speakers and shuffled your Christmas playlist, both of you singing along as you set to work creating Gwilym’s present. By the time you were done you had a very cute little book of coupons, suitably decorated with festive colours and a little bit of glitter you’d remembered you had. Inside were ten coupons ranging from _One Free Hug_ to _One Free Threesome_. You stood up and stretched as Lucy wrapped it and added it to the pile under your little tree.

**TWO DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

Lucy had splodges of batter over her shirt, a mishap with the electric mixer, and flour smudged across her nose and cheek, entirely your doing. She’d got you back, a smear of brown sugar over your forehead though you rubbed it in and thanked her for the exfoliant. Her attempts to act unimpressed, making a big show of rolling her eyes and telling you to get back to work, were admirable but the giggle gave her away. The kitchen itself wasn’t faring much better, splatters of butter and flour and sugar littering the bench and a few spots of the batter that covered Lucy’s shirt also decorating the walls. It was a shame really since you’d spent most of the day cleaning, intending on having the place spotless for when Gwilym arrived.   
“Is it meant to be that sticky?” Lucy asked over the Christmas playlist you’d once again put on, trying to compare the recipe on her phone to the concoction currently sitting in a blob on the bench, “I thought it was supposed to be firmer?”  
“Maybe it’ll fix itself as you knead it,” you shrugged, “just put down some extra flour.”  
“Maybe Gwil will bring some store bought gingerbread with him and save us from ourselves,”  
“It’s not that bad, look,” you grabbed an extra handful of flour, scattering it over the dough and bench, coating your palms in the remnants.  
Lucy took a step back, “those come no where near me Y/N, I swear,”  
You held your white palms up to her innocently before taking to the dough, pushing and pulling it until it began to form a smooth ball which you placed on the beeswax wrap Lucy laid out, “see, nothing to worry about.”  
“S’pose we’ll find out for sure in half an hour when we roll it out.” She took the wrapped up dough from your hand and placed it in the fridge, “Siri, set a timer for thirty minutes.”  
While her back was turned you began tidying up the sack of dirty dishes, collecting a little of the mixture that still clung to the edge of the bowl on your thumb, “You don’t have to wait that long,”  
“Wasn't it half an hour? I’m sure that’s what the recipe said.”  
As Lucy turned eyes on her phone, trying to find the right part of the recipe, you caught her, sliding your thumb across her bottom lip and spreading the sticky batter there.   
She looked shocked for a minute before her tongue darted out to taste it, “okay, that’s really good,” a grin spread out across her face as she took a step towards you, and then another, and another, backing you up against the bench. One of her hands fell to your waist as the other cupped your cheek and she brought her lips to yours. You hummed, sucking some of the sweet spiced mixture off her lip.  
“What do you think?”  
“Yeah we nailed it,”  
“Mmhmm, good,” Lucy reached behind you, running her finger along the side of the bowl, collecting more of the leftovers. Slowly she slipped the finger between your lips, biting her own as she watched you suck it clean.

By the time the alarm went off Lucy was sitting on the clean part of the bench, your hands resting on her thighs as you made out. The rude beeping blasted through the jazzy rendition of _White Christmas,_ and your moment, making you spring apart in surprise.   
Lucy, face flushed and demeanour flustered, giggled as she reached to turn off the alarm, “effective way of killing time,”  
“Could keep killing time, perhaps in the bedroom,” you trailed your finger over her thigh as you spoke.  
“But the dough’s ready, we can roll it out now.”  
“The dough will still be there in a couple of hours.”  
Lucy raised an eyebrow.  
“An hour? Half an hour? Fifteen minutes?”  
“C’mon,” she slipped off the bench, “grab the cutters, would you?”  
“Not even fifteen minutes?” you waited but Lucy didn’t say anything, “Fine, s’pose baking is almost as fun,” You turned to dig around in the draw for the cutters Lucy had bought. You managed to find them as Lucy lay out more flour and picked up the rolling pin, two cutters shaped like men, one like a Christmas tree and one like a heart. Together you pressed them out and lay them out on the baking trays, occasionally sneaking bits of the raw dough into your mouths.   
“They look really good,” Lucy said as she placed the last one on the tray.  
“They’ll look even better when they’re cooked,”  
“Ha ha ha. Just for that you can stick them in the oven and keep an eye on them while I go have a shower.”  
“Sure you wouldn’t rather I join you?” you traced your fingers lightly along her shoulder, hooking them under the strap of her bra. Without warning you pulled the strap away from her and let it go, making her squeal as it snapped back against her skin.  
“You’re a shocker, Y/N.”  
“You’re the one who put her fingers in my mouth so really I think this is on you.”  
“Just don’t let them burn.”

For a few minutes you stayed in the kitchen, scrolling through your Instagram feed, liking a few friends' posts about their own holiday activities, as you absentmindedly hummed along to the music. But that got old fast. Figuring you’d smell the biscuits burning if anything went wrong you left the timer ticking in the kitchen and headed out to the lounge room. The Christmas shrine caught your eye. Surely it wouldn’t matter if you had a little peek. Not even a peek, just a rattle. Just to see if you could guess what Lucy had got you. It wasn’t like you were going to unwrap it early, just play a little guessing game with yourself. You tiptoed a few steps closer to the bathroom door, listening to make sure the water was still running and then, having decided the coast was clear, you scurried back towards the tree. Carefully picking up the smaller of the two gifts baring your name, you examined the tag. A red dot. The _naughty_ present. It was in a box, that much you could tell, but it didn’t help you narrow it down much. The size of the box didn’t really give anything away either. It was just an average sized box that could hold any number of _naughty_ items. You gave it an experimental shake. And then, when you didn’t hear anything move, another shake, harder than the first. Still nothing. Perhaps that meant it was made from a soft material, or perhaps Lucy knew you’d try to figure out what she got you and intentionally packaged it so as to limit its movement. Either way, there were too many possibilities for you to work out what it was, so you put it back and reached for the _nice_ present.  
“And what are you doing?” Lucy’s voice startled you.  
“Just rearranging, making sure the pile was steady.”  
“Sure, that’s believable.”  
“Oh come on Luce,” you turned around on your knees, “not like I was doing anything bad,”  
“Trying to work out what I got you for Christmas isn’t bad?”  
“No, it’s not. I’d say it’s perfectly reasonable.”  
“Well I’d say it’s impatient. Little bit bratty,”  
You bit your lip, your breath hitching with the word. You knew what bratty meant.  
“But you’ve been a little impatient all day haven’t you. Wanting to get me into bed before we finished baking. So maybe you need to learn how to wait. And you can start by waiting for me on the bed. No clothes and no touching.”  
You made to stand up but Lucy just tutted at you.  
“Didn’t say you could walk, you know how much I like looking at your bum.”  
With an eyeroll you dropped back to your knees and began crawling towards the bedroom door.

Lucy made you wait for fifteen whole minutes before she followed you into the bedroom.  
“Luce, what the hell took you so long?” you asked, leaning against the headboard. It had taken every ounce of self-control you had to not touch yourself and you were already feeling antsy, ready for more.  
“Had to pull the biscuits out since you decided to misbehave before they were done,” she crossed the room, heading towards your cupboard and dug around inside for a moment. When she turned around she held a vibrator in her hand, “And you’re learning a lesson about patience, lucky I didn’t make you wait even longer.”  
You groaned, suspecting where things were headed.  
Lucy just chuckled as she moved towards the bed, dropping the vibrator onto the sheets as she kneeled beside you and pushed your legs open. Slowly she ran a finger through your folds, “Already wet for me. Good girl. You ready?”  
“Yes,” your voice sounded airier than normal, even to your own ears.  
With one hand she tugged on your hair, making you tilt your head back so she could capture your lips, continuing the kisses from earlier. Her other hand remained between your legs, fingers dragging through the slick and spreading it over and around your clit. You whined at the contact, hoping that if you sounded enticing enough Lucy might forget her plans to punish you. It didn’t work. Her fingers pressed against you firmly, drawing you closer and closer to the edge, leaving you panting against her lips, and whining when she pulled her hand away.   
“Patience, my love.”  
“You’ve got that look again. I’m not going to get off tonight, am I?”  
“Clever girl. Don’t think you’ll be getting off before Christmas Day.”  
“Lucy,” you whined, but she just laughed, leaning back to remove her own shirt.  
“Weren’t you wearing a bra before? Distinctly remember snapping the shoulder strap.”  
“Couldn’t be bothered after the shower. Figured you were going to take it off anyway but then of course I found you being so naughty,” Once more her fingers found your clit, “and my plans changed.” You could feel the familiar tingle creeping up, your hips shifting automatically in an attempt to find more friction. Christmas Day suddenly seemed an age away and you weren’t sure you could wait that long. Perhaps if you distracted Lucy enough, she wouldn’t realise how close you were getting, and you’d be able to steal an orgasm. Licking your lips, you directed your attention to her chest, dragging your tongue along one of her breasts before sucking her nipple into your mouth. Her fingers faltered for a split second and her breath hitched but she didn’t stop. Christmas music floated from the kitchen where it was still playing, but neither of you were in any frame of mind to think about changing the playlist. The sound was punctured by your muffled moan as Lucy pulled you towards the edge, followed by a soft squeak from Lucy herself, as you reach up to tweak one nipple, and drew circles with your tongue round the other. For a moment you thought your plan had worked, that Lucy was distracted enough, but then she pulled her hand away, making you whine and release her breast.   
“Awww, baby thought she’d get what she wanted?” Lucy mocked, taking your chin in hand.  
“Maybe,”  
“Baby was wrong,” she let go of your chin, tapping your cheek twice, “Think we’ll do one more for now.”  
Before you could say anything in return Lucy had picked up the vibrator and pressed it to your clit. You hissed as she turned it on low, your clit on the verge of being sensitive. It took less time for you to reach the edge again, a combination of the vibrator’s stimulation and how much you’d already endured. She waited until the last possible moment before she pulled the vibrator away, leaving you panting the word please as you tried to grind against thin air.  
“You’re done, for the moment at least. Might give you a few more before I let you go to sleep,” as she spoke Lucy stood and kicked off her pants and underwear, “But now it’s my turn. Here, hold this.”  
You took the vibrator from her, tempted to quickly use it on yourself, consequences be damned. Instead you waited.   
“Oh, good girl. You’re learning,”  
“Does that get me a reward?”  
Lucy laughed, “Bold. But yes, alright. It’s not the reward you want though, just a kiss,” she tapped your leg, indicating you should close them, and straddled your waist. You let her pull your arm into position, so the vibrator pressed against her pussy, and turned it on. She hummed as it came to life and brought her lips to yours. Each moan and whine she made was swallowed by you, the kiss only getting deeper and sloppier as she rocked her hips against the buzzing machine. It was close enough to your own skin that you could feel it’s pulsing, but nowhere near close enough to give you any real pleasure. Instead you had to be content with Lucy’s fingernails digging into your shoulder, her teeth scraping over your lip, her legs beginning to tremble as she hovered over you. Her lips parted from yours as she repeated the word yes over and over, her breaths gasped in between, culminating in a long moan as she hit her climax, shuddering through it.  
“Oh god,” she whined, grabbing your wrist to push the vibrator away. You turned it off as her head fell to your shoulder, still panting as she came down from her high.  
“You sure you don’t want to watch me cum like that?”  
“Positive,” she giggled into your shoulder.  
“Damn.”  
“Come on, we should get up, gotta finish tidying the kitchen and then I think it’s cheesy Christmas movie time.”

**ONE DAY UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

You weren’t entirely sure if the morning started off good or bad. On one hand, you woke up with Lucy’s fingers sliding through your slick folds. On the other, she edged you twice, resolutely sticking to her plan to keep you denied until Christmas. You considered that morning to be when she broke you. Of course, you’d played with denial before but for the most part it only lasted however long it took for Lucy to cum two or three times and then she’d take pity on you. The most you’d done was one day and that wasn’t even by design, just an accident while you’d been staying with your parents for a weekend. So the previous evening it had all seemed like a game, a joke even. Surely she was stringing you along. You’d not worried if you came across as bratty, confident that by the time you were hoping into bed she’d give in. Now though, after she’d sent you to sleep with another edge and then woken you up with two more…perhaps she was serious. You were rapidly losing confidence that it would end on Christmas Day, half convinced she was having too much fun to actually let you cum ever again. The idea that she was going to keep you wet and desperate for days rather than hours was scary and overwhelmingly erotic. Knowing that no matter how many times you asked, no matter if you got down on your knees and begged for it, she wasn’t going to give in, only made the need grow. When she was satisfied with the way you whined _please_ she lay down and spread her own legs, telling you it was time you repaid her generosity.  
“Could have edged you more, kept going until you were so sensitive you were begging me to stop. But I didn’t. So how about you show me some gratitude,”  
Perhaps it was because a part of you hoped good behaviour would earn you a shorter punishment, or perhaps you just wanted something to take your mind off the way your clit was throbbing, but either way you were laying between her legs within seconds, without so much as a muttered comment about unfairness. 

Despite the uncertain beginnings, Christmas Eve went well. The morning was spent decorating the gingerbread you’d made the previous day, a process just as sticky as the actual biscuit dough had been, especially since there was a small mishap with the red food colouring that left a stain on the benchtop. But eventually you had a decent selection of coloured icings set out in piping bags as well as decorative sprinkles and the like. You and Lucy let your artistic sides take over as you gave the gingerbread men faces and buttons and sometimes hats or scarves. Silver and gold balls adorned the trees like little baubles and Lucy used the sprinkles on a few of the hearts to spell out yours, Gwilym’s and her own initials. When you were done you carefully packed most of them away into a Tupperware box to keep them safe, though you picked out a few of the funnier looking ones to snack on while you watched another cheesy movie.

Halfway through the movie the phone rang.   
“I’ll get it,” you said, pushing yourself off the couch. Lucy’s hand had been wandering higher and higher up your thigh for the last few minutes and you had already begun to feel the heat in your cheeks rising. The phone call was a good excuse to calm down a little before she could have you begging again.   
“Hello?” you said into the receiver.  
“Y/N? Hi, it’s Gwilym.”  
“Oh! Gwil, hi! You’re not calling to cancel tomorrow are you?” you turned to lean against the wall as you spoke, watching Lucy as she watched you.  
“No, no, the opposite actually. Wanted to make sure you’re still okay to have me,”  
You held back a giggle at the unintentional double entendre although you gave Lucy a look, pumping your eyebrows, “of course we’re okay to have you,”  
“Excellent, really looking forward to it,”  
“So are we. It’s going to be fun,”   
Lucy laughed, and you had to cover the receiver so Gwilym wouldn’t hear you struggling not to join her.  
“I should have asked this when I saw you the other day but do you want me to bring anything?”  
“Oh um, I think we’re all good for lunch. We’ve got turkey and a few different sides. Plus a Christmas Pudding and we’ve just finished decorating some gingerbread biscuits. If you want you could bring another bottle of wine or two, or maybe some mince pies, but if you can’t be bothered don’t worry about it.”  
“Wine and pies, think I can handle that.”  
“Seriously, only if it’s no trouble. We’ve probably got way too much food and drink as is and you will definitely be leaving with some leftovers.”  
“What’s Christmas without plenty of leftovers? I’ll be happy to take as much as you want to part with, anything if it means I don’t have to cook or go grocery shopping for a few more days.”  
You did laugh at that.  
“Anyway, I should let you get back to whatever you were doing,”  
“Watching Christmas movies,”  
“I caught Love Actually on TV Last night, still holds up.”  
“So did we! Absolute classic,”  
Gwilym’s laugh crackled through the receiver, “Definitely a classic. Oh! Almost forgot, what time do you want me there?”  
“How about elevenish? Should give us time for a pre-lunch drink.”  
“Sounds great. Thanks again for inviting me, I’ll see you tomorrow,”  
“It’s our pleasure! See you then,” you hung up the phone and turned back to the couch, “Gwil just wanted to know if he should bring anything.”  
“Yeah I gathered,”  
You dropped back into your seat and Lucy’s hand went straight back to where it had been before you answered the phone, as if there was a magnet pulling her towards your thigh.

By the time the credits were rolling you’d lost track of which movie you’d been watching, too preoccupied with how badly you wanted to cum.  
“Please Lucy, please.”  
“Stop asking, it’s not going to happen.”  
“Can you at least fuck me properly? Keep edging me, I’ll be good and I won’t complain, but I need you to do more than rub my clit, please.”  
“You want me to finger you hard and fast? Or maybe you want to be fucked with my stap? Wanna feel me deep in your pretty little pussy?  
“Yes, please,”  
“You’re really desperate, aren’t you?” she sounded almost surprised by the turn of events.  
All you could do was nod your agreement, “C’mon Luce, please? You’ll have so much fun and I promise I’ll behave,”  
Lucy giggled, “I’m already having fun just knowing what a whiny little slut you’ve turned into. And as much as I’d enjoy fucking you, I’m not going to. I want Gwil to see how pathetic you are right now. Besides, you’re way too close and I don’t want to risk you going over.”  
You whined and let your head hit the back of the couch as Lucy laughed.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

You woke before Lucy did, grogginess gone the second you realised what day it was. A glance at the clock told you it was just after 9.00. Carefully you slipped out of bed, pausing when Lucy made a snuffling sound, holding your breath as she snuggled deeper into the warm covers. Careful to skip the squeaky floorboard outside your bedroom door, you tiptoed from the room, thankful you’d had the foresight to slip a pair of socks on as you changed into your pyjamas the night before. As quietly as you could you made your way to the kitchen where the speaker was still set up and grabbed it. Then, just as quietly, you made your way back to the bedroom. With one eye on Lucy’s peaceful figure you set the speaker down and turned the volume up high. You were ready to run the second you hit play on the Christmas playlist, an entirely too loud rendition of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ suddenly filling the room. Lucy damn near screamed in shock, yelling your name as she sprang out of bed and chased you from the room.   
“Y/N you bitch! I’m so going to get you for that!”  
You were cackling as she chased you through the house into the living room, stopping with your arms outstretched when you ran out of escape routes.  
“Wait wait wait,” you said hurridly, almost needing to yell to be heard over the music.  
“Better say something good or I’m going to have to end you,”  
“I love you?”  
Lucy lunged forward and you took a step back, hitting the arm of the couch. On most days you would have been able to duck under her arms and continue running through the house but not today. Today your knees gave way as they hit the arm sending you toppling backwards onto the cushions. Before you could even think to roll off the couch Lucy took the opportunity the universe presented her with and climbed onto your lap, effectively pinning you down. You squealed as she began tickling you.  
“Luce, god stop, I’m gonna pee my pants,”  
“You deserve it! That was so mean!”  
“Bu- ah! - But I’ll ruin the couch,”  
She stopped suddenly, “Fair point,”  
You were still panting as you grinned up at her, “Merry Christmas, by the way,”  
“Merry Christmas,” She said, leaning forward to peck you on the lips.  
“You gonna let me up?”  
“Okay but you have to make tea,”  
“Sure, as long as I can go pee first. I was not joking about that.”

You were just bringing the tea out of the kitchen when Lucy, having turned down the music and brought the speakers out to the living room, called out to you from where she sat on the floor, “Hey, we should open our naughty presents before Gwil gets here,”  
“Ooo yes, definitely. Here, take this,” you handed her mug down to her, followed by your own mug, “you want some gingerbread?”  
“A heart please,”  
“So picky,” you shook your head but collected the requested biscuit anyway. When you returned and took your own seat Lucy handed you the box you’d examined two days previously. You pulled out the gift you’d wrapped for Lucy from the small pile and handed it over. Together you unwrapped your presents, wrapping paper flying as you tore into yours though Lucy was a little more careful. Your gift was a set of silky-smooth lingerie in Egyptian Blue.  
“Do you like it? I thought the colour would match your eyes,”  
You ran your fingers over the floaty babydoll, “It’s gorgeous, I love it,”  
Lucy broke out smiling as she finished unwrapping her own gift, “Well this is interesting,” she began pulling items out of the hamper you’d created, “A candle. Didn’t know you were interested in wax play.”  
“Not what I had in mind. Mostly just a mood setting thing, but I s’pose your idea could be interesting.”  
“What else have we got, hot rocks, massage oil,”  
“Actually, it’s a massage oil slash lube that heats as you rub it in.”  
“So this is for a sexy massage then,”  
“Mmmhmm. That’s also why there’s a bullet vibrator is in there.”  
“Does this mean I can expect you to treat me to a massage sometime?”  
“Absolutely. I’d say let’s do it right now if Gwil wasn’t coming over.”  
“Definitely don’t want to be interrupted,” Lucy leaned over to kiss you, “Thank you, it’s lovely and I can’t wait to try some of this stuff out. Maybe I’ll keep you denied until you show me how it all works.”

When Gwilym arrived the presents were safely shut away in the cupboard in your bedroom, the turkey was cooking, and you were on your second lemon, lime and bitters. You opened the door to find him wearing a dorky Christmas sweater and carrying two bottles of wine, a box of Mr Kipling’s Mince Pies, and two packages wrapped up in paper decorated with snowflakes.   
“Hello hello. Merry Christmas” Gwilym kissed you on the cheek, a few flakes of snow clinging to his beard.  
“Merry Christmas to you too! Let me take those off you,” you took the wine and led Gwilym through the house to the kitchen, “Can I get you a drink? We’ve got all sorts, bitters, gin, whisky, a bit of champers, some mulled wine going on the stove,”   
“I’ll start with some of the wine if that’s alright,”  
“Work your way up to the strong stuff?”  
“Precisely. Lucy, Merry Christmas,”  
“And to you Gwil,” she said as he dropped a kiss to her cheek too.   
“Where can I stick these?”  
“Presents? Gwil you didn’t have to,”  
“Oh hush, it’s Christmas, as if I wasn’t going to.”  
“Fair enough, well, I’ll take the pies, add them to the rest of our goodies. If you take the presents out to the living room, you’ll see where a couple already are. Give me a second to grab a drink and I’ll be out.”

You handed Gwilym his drink and led him out to the small tree, both of you taking a seat as you chatted. Before long Lucy joined you, drink in one hand, box of gingerbread biscuits in the other. As soon as she was seated you got stuck into the presents, torn wrapping paper and excited exclamations flying. The larger present from Lucy that you’d been caught trying to peek at turned out to be a new record player, and the one of Gwilym was a fancy notebook and fountain pen. Lucy loved the vintage hand mirror and set of blush and highlighters you got her, almost spilling your drink as she tackled you with a grateful kiss when she realised it was the mirror she’d seen in an antique store and regretted not buying. She’d gone back for it a week later and found it had been sold.  
“God I am so glad you finally know!” you laughed as she sat back down and examined it, “You kept going on about it but I’d already bought it and hidden it and I had to stop myself from laughing or spilling the secret every time you brought it up.”  
Gwilym bought her a book about fashion and style in the 1960s which, while it didn’t elicit quite the same response, was enough to earn him a bright smile and a tight hug.  
Finally, there was one present left.  
“That’s yours Gwil, from both of us,”  
Gwilym wasted no time in unwrapping it, dropping the paper to the ground as he looked at the cover, “Coupons?”  
“Look inside,”  
Your stomach felt tight with nerves and you glanced over at Lucy who was subtly shredding a scrap of wrapping paper.   
With a curious glance at both you and Lucy he began flicking through the pages, “One free hug, nice, a free meal. Do I have to use that to get lunch today?”  
“No, we’ll give you today free anyway, but you can come back and cash that in any time you like.”  
“Cheers,” he laughed and kept flicking though.   
You knew he’d reached the last page by how wide his eyes went.  
“Does this mean what I think it means?”  
“If you think it means Lucy and I are inviting you to sleep with us both then yes it does. Do you like it?”  
“Yes, Christ yes. Do I have to spend it today or is it like the meal one where I’m guaranteed a threesome because it’s Christmas?”  
“No, that one has to be cashed in I’m sorry.”  
“Then I’d like to cash it in now, please.”  
“Right now? You only have one, you sure you want to use it so soon?” Lucy asked.  
“Positive.”  
“Don’t want to save it for later tonight,”  
“Surely we’ll be too full and tipsy to move later,”  
“Good point.”  
“So, um,” he seemed a little unsure of how to progress, “how is this going to work?”  
“Just like sex normally does but there’s an extra person?”  
“More meant what are your limits and that sort of stuff, Luce”  
“Yeah I know, was pulling your leg.” She looked over at you as she spoke, “I mean, I think we’re both fine with most things. Nothing too BDSM-y or whatever but Y/N does tend to run more submissive.”  
You nodded, “Yeah, uh, I guess I like being told what to do, called names, stuff like that. My safeword is red just so you know, not that I think we’ll need it but, better safe than sorry.”  
Gwil nodded, “And,” his cheeks seemed a little more flushed than before, “this feels kinda weird to talk about but, how….uh, how involved do you want me to be?”  
“It’s your present Gwil, so as involved as you like.” Lucy seemed a lot more comfortable with the discussion, “ If you’d prefer to watch us that’s cool or if you wanted to fuck us both we’re into that too.”  
“Okay then, sounds good to me,”  
“Y/N, love, why don’t you go change into the thing you unwrapped this morning and wait for us in the bedroom. Got some other stuff I want to talk to Gwil about.”  
With a grin and a racing heart you scurried off to do just that, able to hear Gwil quietly asking _what thing?_

When you heard the doorknob turn you stood up, the soft material of the baby doll floating around the top of your thigh as you moved.   
“That’s pretty,” Gwilym said softly, stepping closer to you as Lucy followed him into the room and shut the door behind her, “suits you. Lucy’s got good taste.”  
“She told you she bought it for me?”  
“She told me a few interesting things. Like how you’re an impatient little brat who had to be put on denial to be taught a lesson.” Gone was the slightly uncomfortable Gwil from your discussion, now he was all confidence and control. It was a marked difference that made you clench your thighs together.  
“Oh, that,”  
“Yes, Gwil knows all about how I’ve been edging you for days now and how pathetically wet it’s made you. I also told him he now gets to choose if and when you cum today.”  
“What?” you were aghast. With Lucy you’d been maybe eighty-five percent sure she would be true to her word but with Gwil you had no idea what to expect.  
“That’s right. So you’re going to be a good girl for me, aren’t you?”  
“Yes,” you nodded emphatically to show how much you meant it making both Lucy and Gwilym laugh.  
“I told you she was desperate.”  
“Desperate enough to suck my cock?”  
Gwilym had spoken more to Lucy than you but you dropped to your knees all the same, beyond caring how eager you appeared or how much they’d mock you for it.   
“Christ,” Gwilym muttered under his breath and then, addressing you, “When was the last time you sucked dick?”  
“Umm, depends. I’ve sucked on Lucy’s strap a couple of times but the last time I did it with a real dick was before me and Luce got together, so over a year. But I got good feedback from him.”  
“You okay to do it now?”  
“Sure. Just like riding a bike….probably.”  
Gwilym laughed and waved his hand in a _go on_ motion. From the corner of your eye you saw Lucy take a seat on the end of the bed, watching. You shuffled forwards on your knees until Gwilym was in easy reach, eyes trained on his belt as you undid it and then his zip. As you pushed his pants down his long legs, he pulled his sweater off over his head.  
“Thank god. Not sure I could have blown you properly while I was looking at Rudolf’s googly eyes.”  
“Sure you could have. Because if you don’t impress me you don’t cum. How’s that for incentive?”  
You almost whimpered as you pushed his underwear down, eyes going wide at what you were met with. He was bigger than you’d been expecting, certainly longer than you were used to. You started slow, grasping the base of his cock, and pumping your fist over him a few times before you began kitten licking around the head as you let instinct take over. You could feel your heart pounding against your chest, and took a deep breath, exhaling in a long stream, the air wafting over Gwilym’s cock. He hummed as you wrapped your lips around him, one hand dropping to rest on top of your head as you adjusted to the feeling. You began bobbing your head, slowly taking more of him in your mouth, stroking what you couldn’t reach.  
“Good girl,” he said, almost breathless, “look so good on your knees, eyes up.”  
You shifted your gaze to his face, and hollowed your cheeks, a soft groan his response. Being able to see and hear how much he was enjoying it made you feel bolder so you took him deeper still. You gagged. A string of saliva broke and dangled from your lip as you pulled back, gasping for air.  
“Sorry, you’re bigger than Lucy’s.”  
“Don’t apologise. I’m not expecting you to deepthroat me or anything like that.”  
“Am I doing good?”  
“Better than good, Y/N,” he groaned as you dragged your tongue down his length and then back up, sinking down onto him once more, “Feel incredible. And Lucy’s having fun too. She must like seeing you being a good little cock whore because she’s touching herself right now.”  
You whined around him and felt his hand tighten in your hair for a second.  
“She looks so hot like that. Pulled the top of her dress down so she can squeeze her tits, the skirt all bunched up around her waist. That’s it, just like that.”  
You tried to take him deeper again, squeezing your thumb in your fist and doing everything in your power to supress your gags.  
“Jesus, gonna make me cum so-“ he broke off with a gasp as you fondled his balls with your free hand, “oh fuck, soon, gonna cum soon.”  
Lucy moaned from where she was sat on the bed, as if to prove Gwilym had been speaking the truth about her. You squeezed your thighs together as best you could, needing any friction you could get as your own moan broke free. His fingers once again tightened in your hair, his hips bucking forward slightly with the stimulation, making you gag again.  
“Sorry, I’m-” he moaned as you picked up the pace, bobbing faster, “god, just like that. Y-you gonna be good and swal-low for me?”  
“You didn’t bother responding, just squeezed his balls a little as you sucked on his tip.”  
“Fuck, I’m cumming,” he groaned just before he released his load into your mouth. You kept sucking, making sure to get every drop before you let him go, sitting back on your heels as you caught your breath.   
“Show me,”  
You stuck out your tongue, earning his praise when he saw it was clean.

“What should we do with her next Luce?” Gwilym asked, towering over you.  
“Only seems fair that you get to watch her eat me out,”  
“That does sound fun. Alright, slut, up on the bed.”  
You hurried into place, kneeling before Lucy, waiting for her to lie back and get comfortable. She pulled you into a kiss for a moment, tongue sliding along your lip and then into your mouth. Gwilym quickly stepped out of his pants which had been pooled around his ankles and pulled off his shirt, settling himself at the end of the bed behind you.  
“Lie down,” Lucy said softly in your ear.   
It wasn’t what you expected but you were too far gone to argue. When you were settled Lucy quickly shimmied out of her dress and swung her leg over you, hovering over your mouth facing Gwilym.  
“Show us what a good slut you are, Y/N.”  
Your wrapped your hands around her thighs as she lowered herself onto your mouth, dragging your tongue along her pussy before latching onto her clit. For a moment they let you be, Lucy moaning as you slid your tongue into her entrance and she rocked her hips against you, but then you felt a light touch on your hips which made you squirm. Gwilym slowly dragged your underwear down your legs.  
“You weren’t joking about how wet she is, were you Luce,” he said, holding your underwear up so she could see the wet patch you’d left. The next thing you felt was his hands pushing your legs open and then his beard scratching against your skin as he lowered his lips to the inside of your thighs, sucking marks that made you whine.  
“Don’t cum,” he warned you before his mouth finally met your throbbing core. In that moment you were suddenly glad you had Lucy to focus on, sure you wouldn’t have lasted long without the distraction. Each time Gwilym made you moan Lucy was sure to moan too, grinding herself onto you with abandon. You let go of Lucy’s thigh, moving your fingers to her core, pumping them into her as best you could.  
“Wait Gwil, s-stop or she’ll go over,” Lucy said, tugging on his hair to pull him away from you. He retreated, once again giving his attention to your thighs as you whined in frustration. When you’d sufficiently calmed down Lucy gave the word, and he focused back in on your cunt, adding two of his long fingers to the mix. He avoided your clit for the most part, occasionally nudging it with his nose to keep you on your toes. You could feel Lucy’s legs beginning to tremble and tightened your grip, pulling your fingers free as you focused on her clit, her moans getting louder with each passing second. Gwilym left you again, shifting onto his knees as Lucy caught his attention. You could hear him talking to her softly, encouraging her to let go. She shuddered as she came, riding it out as Gwilym held her up. Finally she climbed off you, leaving you panting and squirming, trying to get Gwilym to finish you off.

“Don’t you look so pretty like this,” he said softly, stroking himself slowly, “you ready to be fucked, pretty girl?”  
“Please,”  
“Not yet. Don’t know if you’ve done enough to earn it yet.”  
“You could fuck me,” Lucy said, eyes glinting mischievously.  
“No, please, please, I need it. I need one of you to fuck me.”  
Both of them laughed as you sat up, still begging.  
“What if I fucked Lucy and made you watch and then we went and had lunch. What if we left you like this all day?”  
“That’s not fair,” you whined, “please, it’s Christmas, it’s a time for giving, please give me your cocks.”  
“Well,” Lucy said through a laugh, “can’t deny her logic. Alright, love, up on your hands and knees. Gwil’s gonna play with you while I get set up.  
The second you were in place Gwilym sunk three fingers into you, “There you go you needy slut, finally getting what you want.” He pushed his fingers into you a few time before he replaced them with his cock, making you mewl and fall forward on your arms. He held your hips tight as you adjusted to him but as soon as you indicated you were alright he began fucking into you, laying a few spanks to your arse just because he could.  
“You’re close already aren’t you?”  
“Yes, fuck, so close,” you whined, the days of denial catching up with you.  
“Cum for me then,” he dropped his fingers to your clit, which was all you needed to finally fall over the edge, crying out as you did.   
“God such a tight cunt,” he panted as you clenched around him. Yet he didn’t stop. Just held you tighter as he continued to pound you roughly. Barely recovered from your first, you could already feel the beginnings of a second orgasm starting to build in your gut. You gasped as another spank landed on you, surprised by it because Gwilym’s hands hadn’t moved. Lucy chuckled at your reaction and did it again.  
“Give me a go, Gwil,”  
His thrusts slowed and then he pulled out, shuffling to the side so Lucy could kneel behind you.  
“Turn over, love,” she said softly, tapping your thigh.  
You were happy to collapse on your back, sure your legs would have given out as soon as you came again. If you came again. God you hoped they’d let you cum again. Lucy leaned over to kiss you as she lined the dildo up and sank into you.   
“Good girl, taking both of us so well,”  
You whined at the change of position, Lucy leaning down to tug at your nipple with her teeth. Suddenly she let you go, gasping as Gwilym sank into her from behind. He paused for a moment, letting her adjust and then, when he was sure she was fine, he thrust harshly into her, pushing her deeper into you. There was nothing you could do but hold your legs up and moan, able to see Gwilym, holding Lucy’s hips and grunting as he ploughed into her. The sight only turned you on more, every one of his movements hitting you through Lucy, the feeling in your stomach only getting stronger.   
“Can I cum?” you panted, tugging on Lucy’s hair out of a need to do something with your hands.  
“Ho-hold it. Fuck Gwil just like that,”  
You whined, watching as Lucy’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. You used your grip on her hair to tilt her head, attaching your lips to her neck.  
“Yes, yes, yes, god don’t stop,” her eyes slipped shut. It didn’t take much more before she was moaning through her release, Gwilym grunting as he held back his own. As soon as he slipped out of her, he kneeled beside you.   
“Fuck her Luce.” His hand came down on her arse, jolting her into moving, “dirty slut wants to cum again.”  
“Please,” you whined as Lucy found her rhythm again.   
Gwilym snaked one hand between you and Lucy, rubbing your clit, “Cum for us Y/N,”  
You obeyed, thanking him through your moans. Lucy’s fingers were digging into your thighs as you rode out your orgasm, Gwil’s fingers still on your clit, until you became too sensitive and had to push him away.   
“Doesn’t she look so good right now Gwil?” Lucy asked as she carefully pulled out, “Leaking onto the sheets, face still covered in my cum. So fucking messy.”  
“Mmm, makes me wanna add to the mess.”  
Before you could register what he meant he was kneeling in front of your face, pulling your head up. Lucy moved behind you, holding you in place as he tapped his leaking tip onto your lips. You hummed as you were pushed down his length, Lucy controlling your pace, as you pressed your tongue to the underside of his cock, a few gags escaping, tears running down your cheeks.   
It didn’t take long, Gwilym’s groans getting longer as he got closer. He pushed you off him at the last moment, stroking himself until white ropes painted your tits.   
“Fuck you look like a such a mess,”  
“A hot mess though,” Lucy said, trailing her fingers through the splatters on your chest. She sucked them into her own mouth, swirling her tongue around her digits. When she was satisfied that they’d been thoroughly cleaned she leaned over you and kissed you again, a sticky white string connecting you when she pulled away.  
“Fuck,” Gwilym lay beside you, propping himself up on one elbow, eyes glued to your lips, the space Lucy had just inhabited, “Might be the best Christmas present I’ve ever got. Certainly the best I’m likely to get this year.”  
“Good,” Lucy said, standing and beginning to undo the strap around her waist, “I’m glad you liked it.”  
“Me too,” you smiled over at him, “It was fun.”  
“A lot of fun,” Lucy laughed, “Maybe we could be persuaded to give you another round later, after lunch. It is Christmas after all, and what’s Christmas if not a time to be generous?”


End file.
